one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sasuke vs. Labrys
0959C147-B89B-4AB8-9147-FE75E73C7916.jpeg|Psychomaster35 928BD531-9556-4432-A03D-38B807626ACB.jpeg|SentryNeo Sasuke Uchiha of Naruto (nominated by UniverseAwesome777) fights Labrys of Persona (nominated by Versus22). Who will win in round one of the Collection of Worlds Tournament? Introduction The mysterious man looked as Blaze's headless corpse laid on the street. After what felt like an eternity, the screen noticed another fight was about to ensue. As the mysterious looks on, she noticed the android on the screen ???: You finally came out of hiding! He then chuckled as he sees that she has encountered the ninja, Sasuke in the dense forest. The two knew what was at stakes as the two charges at each other to save their lives or the lives of others. ???: This will be a great fight. Their powers should give me a great study. NOBODY BLINK!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Persona 4 - Time to Make History) 60 Sasuke is barely able to get his head out of the way before her ax was swung. Twirling in the air, Labrys shoots like a thunderbolt at the ninja, but he backflips out of the way and is ready to counter. Sasuke fires projectiles repeatedly, but Labrys is able to zip around the shots with a boost from her ax, and suddenly reappears in front of Sasuke's face. Before he can move out of the way, Labrys grabs his head and slams him down into the ground. Aiming to finish him off early, she begins to strike with her ax, but Sasuke disappears and throws Labrys into the air as he stands back on his feet. 56 Sasuke: Let me begin! Sasuke blitzed Labrys and slashed her multiple times. Labrys then blocked the next attack as she tried to counter him. Before she could counter a blast of lightning hit her sending her into the foliage. Sasuke then boosted forward ready to finish her off. Sasuke: Was that all? I am disappointed! The last Uchiha tried to slice the android in half. However, this plan was foiled by her persona appearing and stopping Sasuke's attack in its track. Sauske: What is this? Labrys: Time to blast off! 45 Labrys begins to twirl her ax in front of her, catching the head as it falls. Creating a massive spinning wheel, she uses her semblance to channel red energy into it and throws her ax at Sasuke. It hits him and bounces back into Labrys’ hands, as it stuns the ninja, Labrys runs up and kicks him twice, bringing him to the ground, and smashing him with her rocket ax. With a blast from the rocket, she hits Sasuke once more as he turns into a log. Labrys: I know this trick. Come out and fight me. 37 Sasuke then charged his hands as he created a ball of lightning. Once he charges this up he charges forwards and hit the Android square in the face. Before she lands she is met with another slash causing her to crash on the ground. Labrys tried to get up as some of her wires were fried. 32 Sasuke: Is that all you can do better than that. Activating his triumph mode, Sasuke rushes at Labrys, who lets his sword fly so fast you can barely see them. Sparks fly from where the rapid attacks collide until Labrys finds an opening and hits Sasuke's chest. However, Sasuke surprises Labrys with three strong slashes across the chest and face, surprising the android. Labrys: Time to die!! Shadow Labrys leaps up from the bottom of the ground, flying from her rocket ax, and lands back on the ground with a massive strike downwards. The ninja backflips out of the way, and the ax cracks the ground. 24 Labrys continued her offensive as she tried to attack the ninja. Sasuke then tried to use several kunais to distract the shadow android. Much to his knowledge, he was met by a laser beam by Shadow Labrys' persona as it sends him forward. Shadow Labrys: Time to rip and tear. 18 Shadow Labrys continues her assault on the last Uchiha as she hits the ninja with several cuts. The ax leaves three slashes as it slices Sasuke's legs with a severe wound. The ninja escapes with his life as he retreats from a decapitation strike. Sasuke: Time to make things interesting! Soon a bright light consumed Sasuke as it activates his eyes as they paralyzed Shadow Labrys. 12 Shadow Labrys: What the!!! Sasuke: Spare your breath. Sasuke then sent several lightning bolts flying towards the android. Each of these hit the shadow android as she was about to be sliced. At the last second, both personas appeared and worked together to repeal the attack. 7 Shadow Labrys: You idiot!! Sasuke charges up at the Suppression weapon with his jagged sword. With concentration, Shadow Labrys slices the sword into shards of iron. Sasuke was shocked and now knowing that the battle was turning, tried to make her fall asleep. All Shadow Labrys does is start laughing. 2 Shadow Labrys: What a waste 1 She then swings her axes as it slices the eyes and Sasuke's eyes in half as is corpse falls to the ground. K.O. Shadow Labrys continues to laugh at Sasuke's corpse before she turned back into her normal self. After some time she cleaned her ax before moving on. Results ???: Well this is a twist. A champion of a previous study. Truly a veteran of such affairs. However, Labrys I have some tricks to keep your shadow at bay. I will not be as foolish as that green haired fool. This melee's winner is Labrys by Death!! (Cues Shadow Labrys' Theme) Winning Combatant: Labrys: 32 Sasuke: 31 Winning Method: K.O.: 4 Death: 28 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Labrys's path here!!Category:John1Thousand Category:Collection of Worlds Tournament Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Boys vs Girls themed One Minute Melees Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:'Human vs Robot' themed One Minute Melee's Category:One Minute Melees with Music